


When You Grow Up

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Alice and her mama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 3: Sweet Alice

"Come here, honey, let me brush your hair."

"Ouch. That hurts, Mama."

"Now, it's just a little tangled. Remember, sometimes we have to suffer to be beautiful."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"There, now; let's use this pretty ribbon, it matches your pretty eyes."

"Ow...."

"There, that's perfect. Oh, you look a picture. One day, you're going to be the belle of the ball. The boys will be falling all over themselves to ask you out. You'll have to beat them off with a stick."

"Really, Mama? You think so?"

"I know so, Alice. You just wait and see. When you grow up."


End file.
